Talk:Usurpation Forces/@comment-14.202.56.85-20160317053202
these aliens need more vehicles of their OWN technology... Here are my ideas for their vehicles: 1. Alien Fusion Tank - a menacing alien attack vehicle with multiple alien vehi-weapons holding devastating firepower, and armored with most advanced damage-resistant tank armor of alien technology; resistant enough to absorb more than 40 BNG rounds. A massive, terrifying eight-legged spider tank manufactured by the Usurpation forces. It has a devastatingly heavy array of vehi-weapons. A galactic, mounted double-barrel fusion alien rail turret mounts on top as the vehicles primary weapon. It has a devastatingly powerful 120mm plasma anti-personnel alien turret and a heavy anti-air alien missile barrage. It has no pilot, it is artificiallt integent with an alien drone system controlling it. The tank has three modes of mobility: 1. Walker mode 2. Wheel mode 3. Hover mode. Overall, an extremely tough, heavily advanced alien vehicle designed to take any combat situation on any condition. 2. Alien Jet - the latest, most advanced piece of military technology manufactured by the Usurpation Forces. An extremely fast, deadly, inter-galactic aerial alien aircraft that has capabilities of flying faster than the speed of sound. For an aircraft, it has a very bizarre look to it... but packs speed as well as some of the most terrifying, advanced weaponry of the alien faction. It is extremely heavily armed with a wide array of nukes, rockets, and alien missiles, and heavy anti-armor plasma machine guns... designed to eliminate enemy targets with devatating results from extreme range at extremely precise, deadly accuracy.... while still flying at super-sonic speeds. Although very highly advanced than the other alien vehicles, it is manually controlled by an alien pilot. However it cannot be hijacked by the player. 3. Alien Drone Swarm - an extremely deadly, swarm of micro alien drones that quickly overpower the enemy by ripping and slicing them into fine pieces within a couple a seconds. The micro-drones fly past at unimaginable speeds, it relies on alien radar senses to detect the enemy... and once they lock on targets, they latch on in swarms, tearing the enemy to shreads. An extremely fast and deadly enemy that is extremely hard to evade. 4. Alien Walker - the second most high technology, heavily advanced, most deadliest of vehicles manufactured by the Usurpation Forces. It is a giant galactic bipedal alien mech machine of alien technology... a designated alien Heavy Weapons and Munitions platform. Fitted with most heavily advanced tank-like armor designed to absorb missile hits... and carrying the most advanced and devastating mech weapons of the Usurpation race. It is a very heavy alien attack vehicle which slings very heavy galactic alien weaponry. It has a large, advanced alien rail weapon which fires a giant rail bolt, mounted on the mech's back as its primary weapon, just above the giant alien tentacles sprouting from the mech's back. On both sides of the primary weapon are two fully automatic alien micro-missile launchers that spray micro-missiles in every direction, destroying anything in its path with devastating results. It has two massive hydraulical arms with heavily mounted alien machine guns that fire heavy 70mm cal. alien rounds; designed to pierce through the toughest of armor with ease. Boths arms are capable of transforming into mech bio-limb weaponry... with one capable of transforming into a alien vehi-launcher while the other capable of transforming into a charge-rail weapon. Although a devastatingly powerful vehicle with the most advanced alien engineering behind it... it is manually controlled by a Usurpation pilot. Overall, an almost unstoppable alien vehicle with extremely heavy alien bio-mech weapons... but has an extremely slow mobility speed. It cannot be hijacked by the player. 5. Alien Turret - although not a considered a 'vehicle', this devastatingly powerful mounted alien turrret serves as extra fire support for the Usurpation Forces, mostly seen planted down in Usurpation bases and extraction points, providing assistance to the Usurpations gaurding high-value points and bases. It is a devastating six-barrel alien vulcan that sprays multiple barrages of plasma bolts at the enemy... capable of shreading large groups of enemies to peices in a matter of seconds at extremely deadly accuracy... just like its mobile counterpart, the Alien Moulcher. Despite its devastating firepower, it not capable of mobility. Once planted on the ground, it remains there. Now for the heavier vehicles: 1. Alien Destroyer - A giant, heavy galatic alien destroyer starship that is manufactured by the Usurpation Forces. Its sheer size and heavy vehi-mounted alien weaponry, it is more than capable of destroying large enemy targets... from enemy bases to even small planets. It serves two purposes: to transport troops and for attack purposes. Like the other alien vehicles, it is very heavily armed with multiple vehi-mounted rail cannons and galactic anti-ship alien missiles (each galactic-ship missile is 1/2 the length of Earth's diameter). It also houses and transports Usurpation troops from the mothership to Earth. However, it's main purpose is to seek and destroy. 2. Alien Harbinger - a giant, galactic flying alien aircraft carrier that houses alien jets and smaller alien cruisers. It is also armed with the biggest galactic anti-planet rail weapons ever to manufactured. It is a giant alien mobile aircraft dock where alien jets and smaller cruisers take off and land. Mainly seen probing around the solar system but on some occassions it will land on a planet. It is the biggest alien starship ever easily dwarfing the alien destroyer, but is still dwarfed by the mothership. It has the biggest landing gears to be ever discovered by humans... estimated to be bigger than Mt. Everest. The harbinger lands on six massive magnetic landing platforms... and is powered by eight gigantic alien plasma thrusters at the rear of the ship. When the harbinger is not flying, it also has a capability of walking around on planet's surfaces with it's gigantic leg-like landing gear platforms, stepping on and crushing anythin in it's path. When landed, the harbinger clones and deploys hundreds of Usurpation troops and military vehicles until take-off again. The most menacing element of the Harbinger are the weapons. Mounted on top of the Harbinger are two MASSIVE galactic alien lazer-beam turrets... designed to take out other cruisers... possibly ones from another alien species. The lazer beam turrets are backed up with multiple barrages of long range anti-planet missile launchers and heavy alien nuke pods. A devastatingly powerful alien vehicle of mass destruction ever known to human technology. 3. Mothership - the very core heart of the Usurpation Forces. It is the biggest, most advanced, most powerful, most heavily armed vehicle in the Usurpation universe. It is a GIGANTIC galactic alien starship that easily dwarves earth and smaller alien starships with it's sheer pheonominal size. It is heavily armed with a giant, galactic anti-planet alien rail-cannon that is more than capable of destroying entire planets. It houses all of the military technology of the Usurpation Forces from the weapons and armor to vehicles and alien infantry. It is a multi-purpose ship that serves the Usurpation Forces as a weapon, support and suplimentor which is the main thing the Usurpations depend on. It has four gigantic landing gears which serve as giant, magnetic alien legs for the mothership. The pheonominal length of the ship easily defeats the diametre of the whole solar system while the width of the ship is 1/2 the diametre of the solar system. It has a bizarre alien shape that no human ever witnessed. Many strange forms of lighting shines out of the mothership with giant, galactic alien tentacles flailing out the rear of the ship. The most powerful, most menacing alien starship ever to be known to humanity. That's all for the vehicles... feel free to drop feedback on my ideas! My next ideas will be about alien ordnance.